My Invisible Blood
by DBZincredible
Summary: One shot: After the final battle with the Omnidroid Violet reflects a bit on the way she treats herself. Flashback.


**My Invisible Blood**

**Summery:** One shot: After the final battle with the Omnidroid Violet reflects a bit on the way she treats herself. Flashback.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Incredibles.

**A/N: **I was originally going to have the flash back be its own story (one shot) but decided it would work better as a memory. I'll work on Purple Gems later…so don't worry. I just was having a wee-bit of writers block. Fun.

* * *

The tired family of Supers walked into their newly required motel room. All four of them carried a small bag and wore clothes that they had borrowed from a family friend: Lucius Best. He and his wife had offered to let them stay at their house but they refused saying that they didn't want to be too much trouble. All exhausted no one said very much; after all they did just save the city, stop some evil villain, and save their baby brother. The tall hefty man with the receding hairline sat down on one of the navy-blue chairs next to one of the two queen beds within the room. Picking up the motel phone he dialed a number from memory, "Hello? Yes, I'd like to speak to my government representative," he paused, "Name? Oh, Bob Parr."

His wife, Helen Parr, sat down her bag on the same bed that Bob was sitting next to and laid down on the bed with her baby, JackJack, sleeping next to her. She played with his small patch of hair on his head quietly. Her son Dash sat down on the other bed and took out a hand-held game and began to pluck away at it.

"Turn down the sound," Helen said wearily looking up at Dash.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he replied taking his index finger and scrolling down on the dial to lower the sound. His sister, Violet, entered next with her long black-blue hair hiding half of her shy face. Setting her bag down on the same bed as Dash she sat down facing away from the others. Running a hand through her hair she sighed letting her shoulders slump.

"Everything alright, Vi?" Helen asked looking at her daughter. Violet turned around, "Yeah, I just… think I'm going to go take a long shower. Okay?" She said drawing in another deep breath and picking up her bag.

"Sure thing," Helen replied.

* * *

Entering the relatively large, white, tiled bathroom she threw her bag into a corner. She placed a hand on each of the water knobs and turned both on. Water poured out of the faucet and into the bathtub/shower basin. Violet eyed herself in the mirror; scratches decorated her pale completion randomly from running in the forest and flying rubble from the city. Steam began to rise within the bathroom and she pulled the small piece of metal on the faucet and the water switched rushing from the showerhead instead. She shed her self of her garments and stepped into the hot water.

At first the pressure of the water stung, her bruises not helping in the matter. Soon relaxing Violet breathed in the hot air and washed her body. Her mind traveled to when she was invisible in the jungle trying to avoid one of Syndrome's henchmen. Her back ached from being shot many a times and she could imagine the ugly bruises that would eventually appear. "Thank god for Edna's suits," she unconsciously said aloud. She slumped down as she let the warm water poor over her fragile figure. Glancing down at her wrists she saw the ugly scars that she inflicted upon herself at one time when she hated her powers… and her family's powers too.

_Flashback: About a year ago._

"What?" I heard my mother yell from the kitchen. I arrived into our living room invisible, "You blow our cover once again and we're forced to move?"

"You don't understand, that guy, he was being beaten up," Dad explained trying to shrink and hide his giant build against Mom.

"Call the police like 'normal' people! Don't… do… anything… rash!" she explained as though saying it slow would drill it into his mind. I cringed at the word "normal" as if Mom actually new. Honestly what would she do if she was in the same situation? She never admitted it but I knew she missed her Glory Days too. I really did wish we were….

"Normal?!" My dad said raising his voice, "We were given these gifts for a reason!"

"I know! But people just aren't ready to see them again!" Mom said also raising her voice, "Bob not only that but I'm due to give this baby any day now!" She placed a hand on her circular stomach indicating a healthy, strong baby. Bob opened his mouth but Helen continued, "Dash is finally getting comfortable in his new school… and Violet!" Bob didn't say anything this time. I knew that they always worried about me not just because of having little, or no, friends but the way I reacted to moving again: depression. I have to admit I never try to be stubborn with change I just… well just don't like it. No, that's the wrong way to state it: I can't stand it. My depression would usually set in once we arrived in our new home. Mom and Dad would have me go see a counselor and things would usually continue on from there. People avoiding me because I saw a counselor… etcetera.

"Violet," Dad mumbled under his breath running a hand through his blond hair.

"You didn't think… did you?" she replied extending a hand and resting it on Bob's shoulder.

"No," he grumbled. I quietly slid behind the chair that I was looking onward from. Turning visible I rolled up my sleeves and eyed the cuts from about a week ago. Slowly I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Another reason why I grew my hair long: to hide my emotions from other kids… or as my counselor explained, "Running away from yourself." I realized that my parents were still talking but I didn't care anymore. After all it was probably nothing that I've already heard before. I ran a finger down the scars, not really remembering why I had made them at the time. I sighed, probably in another breakdown of sorts. Not like I could actually separate one from another, they were all such a blur anyways.

"Where did you get those from?" My dad asked looking down on me with a concerned look on his face. I pushed my sleeves back down quickly even though I was pretty sure it was too late anyways. I remembered sighing about a minuet earlier, which, now that I think about it, must've given me away. My mom appeared next to him. I stood up knowing I was either in trouble or going to get a lecture.

"Violet," my mom started out, I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a question of if she was going to continue. I looked up at her and was shocked.

"Wha… what?" I asked cautiously. She walked towards me and embraced me in a hug, well… as much of a hug that she could've done at the moment giving the fact that she was tremendously pregnant at the time. I looked over her shoulder to see Dad slump into a chair shaking his head. I pushed away from her slightly, "Mom… I," To be completely honest I was expecting them to blow up at me with rage not… not with something like this! I was at a loss for words and getting frustrated easily.

"Violet, why would you do something like this to yourself?" Mom asked.

"I…I…." I shrugged my shoulders hesitantly. Honestly, I had no idea what to say. I think I would've preferred them to be yelling at me.

"I know you don't like having your powers but…." Mom started.

"So? I don't like having them what's the big deal?!" I said my voice rising.

"So you shouldn't have to take it out on yourself! Defiantly not by inflicting cuts on yourself!" Mom continued

"It's my body, so why do you care?" I said before leaving for my room. I slammed the door to my room and cried into my pillow from some time before my mom came in and sat down on my bed next to me. She didn't say anything but began to rub my back. After I settled down she asked me to sit up. I did though still feeling mad at her for caring so much. I wiped my eyes and set my hands in my lap.

"Why do we have to have them?" I asked not expecting her to answer.

"Violet, I think you're straying from the subject a bit," she said grasping onto one of my hands, "I want to talk about these." She pushed up my sleeve and turned my hand over so that the multiple slash marks were visible. I don't know why, but I let her look. I opened my mouth to speak but a thud was heard from outside my door.

"Is Violet in trouble?" Dash said running into my room. Dad appeared at the doorway rubbing his head.

"Sorry. Tried to stop him."

"What'd ya' get those from?" Dash asked looking at my wrist. Quickly I covered up the marks, "None of your business. Now get out of my room ya' little twerp!"

"Dash get over here or you can't go to your sleep over tomorrow night," Dad said calmly as if this situation was no different then anything else.

"Aww, fine," Dash said sulking out of my room Dad closed the door behind him.

"See? I hate having these powers!" I said crossing my arms, "They ruin our lives. If Dad didn't have them then we wouldn't have had to relocate so many times! If…."

"Don't start," Mom said sternly cutting me off, "Is that really why you cut yourself? Just because you have these super powers?"

"Not only because of that," I mumbled

"So, why?"

"Ju… just because I hate moving! I don't like having to find where all my classes are all over again, having to get along with another stupid counselor, or having new idiots who make fun of me for who I am, quiet. If only they knew Mom! I hate turning invisible because I know that others can't. I know that other girls face up to their fears or crushes, but because of being able to turn invisible I'll always have that option…." I lowered my voice, "I don't want to have that option. I want to be able to cope like… like normal kids my age. I…"

"Continue… please," Mom said quietly.

"I don't want to make friends because," I let myself fall backwards onto my bed my black curtain of hair still draping over part of my face, "I don't want to say too much… for them to find out. I just want to be normal."

Mom didn't say anything for a while. She just sat there and I regretted opening up to her like this. I mean I normally only write this stuff in my diary! What was I thinking?

"Violet," Mom said looking at the floor. She suddenly rested her forehead in her hands, "I don't know what to say." I looked curiously up at her. But Mom _always_ had something to say.

"I understand that you want to stay to yourself and that you're scared to say something that could give yourself away… but if they really are true friends," She paused and looked at me right in the eyes, "Then they shouldn't care."

_End Flashback_

The water started to turn cold and Violet stood up and turned off the water completely. Sighing she got out and changed into some borrowed PJ's. She had made a few friends since that talk she had with her mom but they were more like acquaintances not someone she could truly depend on. Violet continued to ponder while she dried her hair. She did have her first crush after all, and she was gaining confidence. She walked out to where her family was. Bob was now watching the TV, Dash was playing with JackJack, and Helen was waiting for Violet.

"Good news," she said as Violet walked over to her, "We don't have to move!"

"That's cool," Violet replied.

"Everything alright there Vi?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Violet said. Helen sat down on one of the beds and motioned for Violet to follow. Helen took Violets hands and pulled up the sleeves.

"There's nothing new… I promise," Violet said quietly.

"I'm proud of you honey," She hugged her daughter, "You did good today." Violet smiled as she hugged her mom back, "Thanks mom."


End file.
